diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
You Shunshin
Yang Shunshin (alternately, You Shùnchén) is a high school student of Akikawa Academy, who comes from Taiwan. He was the ace of the Akikawa Academy baseball team, but due to the eligibility regulations of the High School Baseball Association, he cannot play in games in his last year of high school.Act II - Chapter 15 Appearance He is tall with black hair and narrow eyes. He wears glasses and always has a serious face. Character Yang came to Tokyo due to a language exchange program, but he got fascinated with Japanese baseball. As mentioned by his parents, he saw Japanese professional baseball back in Taiwan. He was mesmerized by the plays on TV, moved even more by the fact that a Taiwanese player named Lin is on the team. However, Lin was analyzed and his weakness was taken advantage of by the Japanese opponent pitcher. Yang had mixed feelings about the match which eventually turned into respect for Japanese baseball. He stays behind to practice longer than anyone. His lust for sucking up knowledge about Japanese baseball is greater than anyone's. He throws 200 pitches each day. He has an atmosphere around him, that doesn't let anyone close. However, inside him, he plays his pitches thoroughly while thinking of his parents, teammates and coach, showing that he thinks highly of them even so. He polished his ball control over days and got the nickname: "precise machine". His teammates, including the coach, are moved by his sincerity and passion towards baseball, trusting him quite a lot. Mine commented that at first, it looks as if the team is a one-man team led by Yang but the other players are also enjoying baseball to the fullest. He is seen as leader-like who as one 'lone wolf pitcher' changed the team that used to lose after one year to what it is today. Yang gauged how efficiently the team can practice in limited time by honing his control through batting practice and the batters thoroughly practice pitches they have difficulties on a serious one-on-one battling battle. It is said that his 'clockwork-like pitching' comes from this environment. Act I West Tokyo Tournament Shunshin is first shown watching Seidou's third round match against Murata East. While many are in awe of Furuya's pitching, Shunshin is unimpressed due to Furuya's poor control and pacing. He leaves not finishing the game and not worried about Furuya, but is wary of Seidou's batting lineup, Ace and junior closer.S1 - Episode 24 During their third round match against Tokamiyama, he displays his precise pitching as he outs a batter and the win goes to Akikawa. He later on pitch to his teammates in a batting practice at their school. Fourth Round Before the match, Shunshin relaxes on the bench listening to Yuming's music. Refering to the Japanese singer and composer Yumi Matsutoya His coach asks him about his condition to which Shunshin responds that he feels normal. At game time, he discusses a strategy they can use against Furuya with his coach. When Furuya starts throwing strikes after a series of balls, Shunshin is impressed with Miyuki Kazuya's game leading.S1 - Episode 25 At his at-bat, he briefly speaks to Miyuki and realizes that he has to take them down. He looks at his coach signaling that he's going for a hit. Shunshin swings at Furuya's pitch resulting to 2-RBIs. In the bottom of the first, he outs Kuramochi and Ryousuke, the latter out utilizing his precise pitching.S1 - Episode 26 In the bottom of the third, the momentum on their side, the team prevents Kuramochi from getting on base yet again. He also outs Ryosuke with a breaking ball that Ryosuke hits straight to Shunshin's glove. The following inning, Isashiki hits a double while Yuuki's first pitch swing resulted in Shunshin giving up his first walk. But he outs Masuko for the first out. At Miyuki's at-bat, Miyuki correctly predicts the course of Shunshin's pitch as Shunshin's thinking the same. After solidly making contact with the ball, Miyuki thinks he and Shunshin will make a great battery. With the two run-triple, Seidou ties the game.S1 - Episode 29 He prevents Seidou from scoring another run with a quick glove toss. In a strategic move, Seidou sends Tanba to the bullpen which shocks Shunshin as he was sure Tanba wouldn't be pitching in the match. In the bottom of the seventh, Shunshin battles Haruichi who hit his inside pitch, getting on base. Kuramochi finally also gets on base and attempts to steal second but Shunshin lets him. He is thrilled with the tension and the game excites him. Ryosuke pulls off a squeeze play and Seidou scores two runs. At the top of the ninth, Akikawa couldn't score off Kawakami and thus ending the match. After the teams lineup Miyuki calls out Shunshin saying he had a great game against him.S1 - Episode 30 Finals Shunshin watches the finals match of the West Tokyo Tournament between Seidou High and Inashiro Industrial with his teammate Ninomiya. Fall Tournament Third Round In their match against Yakushi High, Shunshin managed to keep Yakushi scoreless and Raichi down to a walk and a single. He however know that Yakushi is a better team. Having received permission from his coach and his teammates to face Raichi head on, at Raichi's at-bat in the eighth inning, Shunshin corners him by throwing two balls then two strikes. For the final pitch, he threw his best but Raichi hit a solo home run off him. With that and Akikawa not scoring in the ninth inning, they lost. Shunshin apologized to his coach and team for his selfishness but they understand him and Shunshin receives applause from the audience.S2 - Episode 19 Act II Spring Tournament In the third round of the tournament is the Akikawa vs. Minamidai match. Shunshin stays at the sidelines as ball boy''A '''ball boy' is a person who retrieves and supply balls for players or officials in sports such as baseball and other sports., unable to participate in the game due to the eligibility regulations. After Akikawa loses the match in a called game, Shunshin comforts his teammate. Skills Pitching: He doesn't throw breaking balls that often but he can throw a fork and a curve when he goes for strikes. His pitch velocity is only about 130 km/h; however, he is a pitcher with meticulous command and can throw to difficult corners precisely and repeatedly. His pitching was honed through pitching about 200 pitches per day for batting practice, it's a practice method Shunshin came up for himself to gain real pitching experience faster while also able to help his team mates train their batting. This earned him the nickname, clockwork. He is capable of winning over the umpire with this precise control, allowing him to expand the zone while getting more favorable calls for pitches that are close to the corners. Pitcher’s data This data is based on the official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! } |} Player Statistics This data is based on the official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! Trivia *He has respect for: Matsutoya Yumi and Murashita Kouzou. Official Guide Book - Omote *Because of his incredible control he got the nickname "clock work". *His name rendered in Chinese is read as Yang Shun-chen (ヤン・シュンチェン), though Yang can also be romanised as Yeung. The Japanese reading of his name is the equivalent pronunciation of his name characters. *He refers to his coach as his 'Japanese Father'. *Miyuki said his Japanese is very good.S1 - Episode 26 *'Rankings' from the guidebook: **''Physical Ability'': His Stamina ranks first - His time for 10 km is 33 min 12.63 seconds. **''Batting'': Has the fourth best batting eye. **''Pitching'': ***He has the best control in the series. ***Ranks fifth when it comes to having the best guts on the mound. *Favorite food : Gratin Official Illustration Book *Best subject : Modern Japanese *His hobby is karaoke (80’s new music) like Yuming and says that it 'soothes his heart'. He can be seen listening on his earphones before the match with Seidou. Quotes *"What a worthless pitcher, he's all about power with no pacing. The baseball of this country that I admired should have been more intricate and at a higher level than this." '' ''S1 - Episode 21 *"Don't follow with your eyes, feel with your skin." S1 - Episode 26 *"I enjoyed baseball to the bitter end...I have no regrets..." Act I - Chapter 88 Gallery You Shunshin.png File:Shun.PNG|Shun as he appears in Episode 23 File:Shun reaction.PNG|Shun's reaction to the match on TV precise.machine.png you.png References fr:You Shunshin Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Akikawa Academy Category:Pitcher Category:3rd Year High School Category:Players